There are known dispensing devices of the type having a frame comprising a support plate mounted on feet and a plug-support plate able to move relative to the support plate. The support plate supports, on its upper face, a single guide block comprising guide holes, and, on its lower face, dispensing nozzles. The plug-support plate carries plugs.
The dispensing nozzles are formed of a nozzle body suitable for dispensing the product to be dispensed and an entry channel connected to the nozzle body. The plugs are adapted to move in the dispensing nozzle between a position where they close the entry channel and a position where the entry channel is in communication with the nozzle body. The guide holes guide the plugs as they move. The guide block further comprises plug cleaning and lubrication chambers. These chambers are interconnected by external connecting hoses.
The guide block is fastened to the support plate by at least one screw and a locking means, or by a plurality of screws. When the guide block is leaking, the entire support plate must be disassembled in order to remove the guide block. Once the guide block is disassembled, it is difficult to find the leak.